A Battle to Remember
by Isella of the wolf tribe
Summary: A harmless game of Spin the Bottle: Battle Version tosses Maka, Soul, and the rest of the gang into a different dimension where they all have to battle to get to the top. There is only one winner, and only one can go home. The rest become fighters for entertainment.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, sorry I'm late everyone," Maka Albarn said as she headed towards a group of six others. They were sitting at a table in the school library.

"It's ok," Tsubaki said.

"Well, ready to start?" Soul said. He and Black Star grinned at each other.

They were going to play Spin the Bottle. But this wasn't your normal everyday party game. This was a revised version the seven had come up with for training purposes.

"Yup," Maka replied. She sat down in the circle. Soul leaned forward and grabbed the bottle. He spun it.

"Um... Why is the bottle still spinning? Shouldn't it be slowing down by now?" Liz asked.

No one had time to reply as the bottle turned a bright pink and consumed them in a flash.

**Sorry for the really short chapter! The others will be much longer, I promise.**

**Hey, I need 11 OCs for this story. Pease PM me with the information filled out below. Remember people, PM! If you send it in a review you might not get it in the story. I will accept the first 11 OCs only, so it is a race. The sooner you send it in the more likely you'll get it in the story!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Ability:**

**Features:**

**Clothes style:**

**Attitude:**

**Outlook on the battle:**

**Other information:**

**Example:**

**Name: Soul Eater**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Turns into a scythe**

**Features: White hair, red eyes, pointy teeth**

**Clothes style: Sweatshirt, headband, long pants, boots**

**Attitude: Cool, smart, loyal**

**Outlook on the battle: Wants to win and get his friends back home**

**Other information: 'Cool'**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello boys and girls! Welcome to the Animatrixcon!" Two men sat in a booth with mics placed in front of them. The first, the one who'd spoken, had long brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail in the back. He had glasses and a beard. His eyes were brown. The one sitting next to him had a cowboy hat and a curly, black mustache. His hair was hidden under the hat, but was short and black. His eyes were a light green.

The stadium, as big as one like at a sports game, erupted in cheers, whistles, and claps. The one in the cowboy hat sat up and grabbed his mic.

"Howdy! I'm Charlie and this is my mate, Chris. We'll be your hosts for this interesting and very dangerous game! How 'bout it y'all? Want'a see our contestants?" The crowds erupted once again.

"Ok! We have eighteen people here today!" The one named Chris said. "Let's put them up for them!" Eighteen pink poofs came from the area below. When the smoke cleared eighteen people stood there, caughing and blinking to get adjusted to the light difference.

"Contestant number one, he hails from the DWMA, the one, the only, Death the Kid!" Several screams could be heard throughout the stadium.

"WE LOVE YOU KID!" Several yelled, jumping up and down. They were wearing grey shirts with a picture of Kid's face on the front. On the backs were giant pink hearts with their Team Kid motto on it. Kid looked at the symetrical girls with slight bewilderment.

"Contestant number two also hails from Death City! Give it up for my mate Rikki! He's sure to put up a heck of a fight!" Charlie wooped. Several also cheered for the black haired boy. He had grey eyes and was tall and muscly. He was wearing a blue shirt, blue jeans, and black converse. "And let's hear is for his little sister, contestant number three, Nikki! Heck, you're one cute girl. I wouldn't mind putting in a little bet'n slip for you, sugar." Both Rikki and Nikki glared at him. Nikki was also had black hair, but it was swept into a bun. She had grey eyes and was tall and slender. She was wearing grey stretchy pants, a purple t-shirt, a grey jacket, and black and silver tennis shoes.

"What are you-" Rikki was cut off by Chris.

"And next is contestant number four!" He exclaimed. "Her name is Elodie! Love your shirt darling." Her grey crop top said 'Strangers have the best candy.' She was also wearing denim cutoffs and black high-tops. Her hair was really curly and red, and she had blue-grey eyes, was short, and was stick thin.

"Contestant number five, the albino haired, shark toothed death scythe, Soul Eater!" The crowd screamed as loudly as they could. Many stood.

"Booo!" The Kid fangirls yelled. One of the girls decided it was a passionate moment and stood, cupping her mouth.

"KID'S GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" She yelled. Kid and Soul looked at one another from across the people in between them. Kid shrugged. When the noise finally died down Chris spoke once again.

"And give it up for contestant number six and seven, Patty and Liz Thompson!" There was a small cheer.

"And now, one of the most..." Charlie cleared his throat. "I mean... Give it up for the beautiful Lilliana Violetta." The crowd clapped like crazy, er, the boys clapped like crazy, at the girl with short black hair with a bunch if red streaks in it. She had pale skin with light freckles across her nose, orange eyes, and had a pretty face. Her hourglass figure showed a lot of cleavage. She wore a black mini-skirt, black converse high-tops, and a red spaghetti-string tank top.

"And contestant number nine, April Sasori." There was some clapping.

"Oh, Come on people! You came do better than that!" April yelled. More clapping and some cheers. "~Thanks~" April wore a red dress, with black shoes and had jet black hair tied into two French braids. She had pink eyes and pointy teeth.

"And lets give it up for the star crossed lovers, Akira Kain and Rein Faust!"

"We're not-" Akira and Rein were cut off by the screaming and whistling of several in the stadium.

Akira Kain had black eyes and straight, long black hair, bangs cut straight across at her eyebrows. The black of her hair had red highlights. she wore a white collared long-sleeved top, a sleeveless red vest over the top, and a thin black ribbon attached to the bottom of the collar. 无效, the Chinese symbol for void, was be written on the left side of the sleeve in black. She had black skinny jeans with the same symbol, but written in white on the right side of her bottom pant leg. She had grey boots with 1-inch heels. Fur coated the top of the boots.

Rein Faust had black eyes and short sliver hair that reached his shoulders. He had bangs covering the left side of his face, but his left eye could still be seen. He had tanned skin. He wore a dark blue, long, 'v' neck shirt with buttons on it and a black leather sleeve-less coat that reached his ankles. His cargo pants were white with a black buckle belt. He also wore black combat shoes. On his right ear lobe he had one sliver ear stud and on the top part of his right ear he had two sliver ear studs. On his left hand he had a long, black, fingerless glove that reached to half of his upper arm.

"And contestant number 12, our precious female scythe meister, Maka Albarn!" The entire crowd erupted in cheers. Maka froze, looking around at everyone.

"Wow... I-I guess they really like me."

"GO ON A DATE WITH KID ALREADY!" One of the Kid fan girls yelled. Someone stood up and turned to the girl from across the stadium.

"Go to hell! SOMA FOREVER! KISS! KISS! KISS!" By now the entire crowd was chanting, but for different people.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a fighting competition, not a kissing competition." Chris said. He looked down at Maka, face as red as a tomato.

"Now, contestant number 13, Noboru." Everyone stared at the boy in the traditional Japanese uniform with an apron on that said 'Kiss the Cook.' He had freckles, reddish brown hair, and grey eyes.

"Now here's an interesting one!" Charlie said. "Contestant number 14, the one and only, Hope Nanase! May the odds be ever in your favor." Hope had long orange hair tied in loose pigtails and bright pink eyes. She wore a white fedora, white T-shirt, black leather jacket, and black ruffled skirt.

"Now, I guess you know who's coming next?" Chris asked. A roar sounded from the crowds.

"Black Star! Black Star! Black Star! Black Star!" Everyone chanted.

"Yes! Another DWMA student, Black Star." The crowd erupted! Black Star smiled.

"Ahahaha! I'm such a big star, They couldn't resist to say my name!"

"Yeah, you're big alright. Big and full of it." Hope said. Black Star smiled and nodded, then realized what Hope had said. He frowned at her.

"You looking for a fight?! He said.

"That's why we're here, aren't we?" Black Star smiled, then went for a punch at her. Suddenly his entire body pulsated with electricity. It reminded him of the time he fought Stein.

"No fighting until the battle is called and has begun." Chris said. "The collars we placed on you will make sure of that." Everyone looked at their necks. Placed around them was a collar. Several tried to pull it off, but with no avail.

"They'll keep y'all from hurting anyone or using your powers," Charlie said. "They'll be removed when battles begin. Now, give it up for our Avalyn Nightingale!" The girl had wavy, dark brown hair that went down to her waist, and turquoise blue eyes. She was tall and wore a white baggy tank top,skinny jeans, and dark brown combat boots.

"And give a round for our second to last contestant, Tsubaki!" Many clapped. "And our last contestant, but most definitely not our least, Akarui!" The older boy had a really faded reddish color of hair and black, lifeless seeming eyes. he was tall, skinny, and pale. He wore a black cloak that reminded Kid of his own, but without a hood or mask, and an entirely black suit. He also wore red dress shoes.

"Now, tell us what your goals are for this game, young'uns." Charlie said. He tossed a wireless mic at Kid. Kid caught it with ease.

"Not until you tell us what exactly is going on here." He stated firmly into the mic, staring right at the smiling cowboy.

* * *

**So, did I get all the OCs correct? So far at least. I hope you like it, and please review!**

**I AM ACCEPTING NO MORE OCS!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well well, aren't you as serious as a bison." Charlie said, still smiling. "Here's the deal. We needed to make our little game more interest'n, so we summoned y'all hear to play it, simple as that. Now, the rules are simple. It's a pyramid style battle where y'all have to battle to get to the top. There is only one winner, and only one can go home. The rest become fighters for entertainment. They're one on one battles each, so y'all gonna have difficulty if ya can't fight without your mates. Each battle will be in a different environment, so your skills will vary.

"There are no real rules except that y'all may back down from the fight at any time, and the winner is the one who isn't unconscious. Other than that... All's fair."

Almost everyone was pale. Only one could go home? There was no way... They couldn't do that. But not all thought that though. An eerie smile came from one. Akarui. He didn't care about the others. He just wanted out of there.

"So, what y'all's goals?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I'm sure I'll win. I AM Lord Death's son." Team Kid cheered. "But afterward..." He glared hard at the judges. "I'll make sure to bring my friends with me."

"Ahh... Well, how 'bout you Rikki?"

"I only want to prove to Nikki that I have changed and am not bad." He paused. "Though winning wouldn't be bad..." Nikki 'hmphed' and turned away.

"And you, Nikki?"

"I just want to beat Rikki and go home." Rikki frowned.

"Elodie?"

"I'd like to win, but I don't really care."

"Soul? What do you think? What's your goal?"

"I don't know if I'll win or not, but if I do, I'm bringing all my friends back with me. It wouldn't be cool to leave them here." A couple girls in the audience fainted.

"And Patty? Liz? What're y'all's goals?"

"I'm gonna kick everyone's butts! Then I'll go home with Liz and throw a parade! And I'll even ride a giraffe!"

"But what about me?" Kid asked.

"Eh. You can get your own giraffe." Patty replied.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm not going to win," Liz said, "So please spare me if I have to fight any one." She went back to painting her nails.

"Hmm... Ok. Lilliana, what are your goals?"

"Well, I've had amnesia for a while now, so I don't know much about myself, except what I've been told from people. I hope to make allies and friends, and get some information about myself."

"What a wonderful goal! How 'bout you April?"

"I want to find my meister... If they're not here, then I want to win so I can find someone else... Somewhere out there..."

"Oh, that's nice. Akira? Rein? What are your goals?" Chris asked. "~I can probably guess. You want to both win so you can go and get married someday!~"

"As we TRIED to say before, we're JUST FRIENDS!" The two yelled.

"But neither of us want to hurt anyone, but we both want to go home." Akira said, looking at Rein.

"Maka?"

"If I win, I'm going to make sure everyone here gets back home. I don't want to see anyone hurt in pointless games for your enthusiasm."

"Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine. What about you Noboru?" The schoolboy had ditched his apron quickly.

"Er... Well, I want to become a really famous cook one day. And I'd like to return to my family."

"Nice. It's great to have a goal for the future to strive towards."

"But if I loose than I-" He was cut off.

"How about your goals, Hope? You must have something interesting..."

"Well, I definitely want to win the game. As to my other goal... I'd rather not say." Her face turned a light shade of pink.

"Oh, I bet you have a lover or something waiting back home for you, right?" Her face got redder.

"Say that again and I'll- No, no! It's not like that. Well..." She didn't say anything else, just handed the mic to Black Star.

"I'm gonna win this fight! Then I'll prove that I'm the biggest star here! Ahahahaha!"

"What about surpassing God?" Chris asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'll do that too."

"Ok. Avalyn?" Black Star passed the mic over to the girl.

"I just want a good fight. Otherwise this entire thing isn't worth my time."

"Oh, don't worry about that. You'll get your fight."

"And Tsubaki, what 'bout you? What's your goals?"

"Well... I don't want anyone to get hurt. I want them to be safe afterwords... But I also want everyone to get home."

"And Akarui?" Silence. He didn't even take the mic. Finally he spoke.

"I live to survive. That is my only purpose. I don't care who's in my way. They'll burn. They'll all burn." More silence.

"Let's get on with our first battle then. How 'bout it y'all? Want'a see them fight?" The crowds cheered.

"OK! Let's go to the first board!" A screen dropped slowly in the center of the room. When it stopped, it's black screen turned a light gray. Suddenly, the eighteen contestant's faces all showed, going through over and over, really fast in the same spot. It started slowing, then stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

When the images had come to a stop, Elodie's face was on the screen. Her picture shrank and settled in the first slot in a pyramid battle sheet.

"Elodie is our first battler! Now who will she be fighting?" The pictures went by again, excluding Elodie's. Elodie stared at the screen, unconcerned. The pictures stopped, showing Akarui. Several in the audience and of the contestants let their breaths go. Akarui's picture settled in next to Elodie's.

"So the first battle will be Elodie versus Akarui! Let's continue!"

The ending result was interesting. After the first two came Soul vs. Nikki. Then Kid vs. Akira. The rest were Hope vs. Rein, Liz vs. Patty, Lilliana vs. April, Noboru vs. Black Star, Maka vs. Avalyn, and Tsubaki vs. Rikki.

"Now, let's begin the first battle, shall we?" Chris asked. Everyone but Elodie and Akarui disappeared in pink poofs of smoke. They reappeared behind Chris and Charlie. The pyramid battle chart disappeared from the screen and more pictures flashed by... Except this time they were not people. No one could make them out until the pictures suddenly stopped. It showed a picture of a Pit. You couldn't see the bottom.

"They will be battling in the 'Falling Realm!' Good luck!"

* * *

Everyone disappeared. The audience, the judges... Everyone. Akarui and Elodie were the only ones in the white room.

"What is this? Do they think this is-" Her sentence was cut short as she suddenly started falling. Akarui fell with her, his cape flailing out behind him. The whiteness turned into a sky and a pit. The were falling down to the bottom.

On the sides of the pit was branches, rocks, and roots, sticking out from the ground.

"The collars are off, you can now use your abilities. But in order to get out of there... One must loose." The voice was clearly Chris's, but he was nowhere to be spotted. Akarui put his hand to his neck and grinned. He grabbed a branch from the side and stopped his fall. Elodie also grabbed one on the other side of the pit. She looked down for a slight second. There was still no bottom.

A white icicle pierced the wall beside her, slicing her cheek. She looked back up and cupped her face. Akarui was just floating there. His cloak was flinging around him a bit, showing off a bit more about him. He had a long slender tail and claws.

"You're... a cat?" Elodie asked. She smiled. "Well, this'll be easy." Akarui laughed.

"I'm no cat. Actually, a ferret. But these are just... The result of a failed spell."

"Spell? You mean you're-"

"Yes. A warlock." He shot over at her, pushing off the wall. She let go of the root she had a hold of and fell.

* * *

"A warlock, huh?" Kid said. "That's not good." Everyone stared down at the dome simulator where the two were fighting. The audience could see them, but they couldn't see the audience. Everyone was quiet as they watched the fight.

"If this wasn't so dangerous and uncool, I'd like this place," Soul said. Some nodded at his opinion. Soul turned to Nikki sitting next to him. "So, it looks like I'll be fighting you." Nikki looked at Soul.

"Soul, right? You're a scythe?"

"Yeah," Soul replied. "What're you?"

"I'm not telling. Currently I have the upper hand with knowing what you are, but you not knowing what I am. Anyways, I want to beat my brother. To do that I have to beat you first." She said nothing else. Soul stared at her, then turned back to the battle.

* * *

Elodie fell, down, down... She looked up at Akarui falling after her. He was gaining. She suddenly turned her arm into a weapon form as Akarui shot an icicle at her again. Her arm now had half of an axe coming out of the outer side. She put her other hand out as the other half of an axe blade came out of the other arm and caught a stiff branch. She twirled around the branch and then flipped upwards. She suddenly... Disappeared.

Akarui grabbed a rock and pulled himself up, looking around. Suddenly an axe blade was at his throat.

"You should really be careful not to let your enemy behind you." She said.

"You should take your own advise," she heard whisper in her ear. She looked down as a dagger was stuck into her.

"H-How-" She suddenly realized the Akarui she had her arm to was a decoy. The real one was behind her.

The dagger was taken out as she fell. Her eyes closed softly as she saw Akarui standing above her, a grin on his face.

* * *

The dome fell as the audience clapped a bit. Akarui looked around, blinking at the sudden change in light and space. His hand suddenly went to his throat. The collar was back on.

Six people in white cloaks ran over and put Elodie in a stretcher, then pulled her out of the room. Akarui disappeared in a pink poof as he was replaced by two others. Soul and Nikki once again stood down in the arena. The pictures of the places the battles could take place flashed by once again.

"Oh, hey, I'm next." Kid realized. He turned and looked at Akira, who was currently quietly talking to Rein. _She looks like she'd be a good opponent or something. Ugh, she's so asymmetrical. It's hard to see what she's thinking. She'll be tough though. I hope Liz and Patty will be alright._

Kid looked back at the screen, which had finally stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

"Soul and Nikki will be battling in the laser room!" Chris yelled into his mic. The picture showed a black room with red glowing lines everywhere. "Be careful!"

* * *

Soul looked around. _So this is why Elodie and Akarui didn't seem to notice anyone around them. _He thought. He suddenly stepped back as a katana blade whizzed by his face. Nikki was a weapon too. A katana.

Soul ducked as she swung at his head. He took another step back, but suddenly flinched and rolled forward. His leg had hit one of the lasers. Apparently the lasers would cut right through whatever stood in line of one.

Soul continued to dodge the girl, when she suddenly stopped and backed up. Soul looked at her confused, then turned his arm into the scythe blade. He went forward to swing at her when he stopped. In front of them was a bunch of tiny lasers, almost invisible.

* * *

"I hope Soul doesn't get hurt." Maka said, watching as he and Nikki flew around, dodging both each other and the lasers. She turned to Avalyn. "Hey, I'm Maka." She extended her hand to the girl. Avalyn looked at her with coldness, then turned back to the fight. Maka was left hanging. Maka pulled back, then turned back to the battle.

* * *

Soul dodged yet another laser. They were making it hard for him. He ran forward and swung his arm at the girl. _I don't have to kill her, right? Only get her unconscious? _He thought.

"Thinking like that is going to make you lose." Soul suddenly realized he'd said that out loud. _Oops._ Nikki jabbed forward really fast, than again, than again. Both arms. Soul fell to the ground. She was about to stab him when he kicked upwards into her gut. She went flying, sailing through several lasers. She landed. Soul quickly grabbed her and set her in a different place. Where she had landed a laser was digging into her arm.

He sighed, then looked around. The room was still up.

"Why'd you save me? You would've won." Nikki was starting to get up.

"Nah. It wouldn't be cool to leave you there." Nikki stared at him.

"Do you really think you will be able to get everyone out of here if you win?" She ran at him. "There's no way. You can't."

"Well, I sure can try." Nikki froze. Her blade was inches from Soul's smiling face. "I mean, a cool guy like me wouldn't just leave everyone here. It's not right." Nikki stepped back.

"Don't disappoint me than." She raised her hand. "I believe in you. I forfeit."

The barrier suddenly fell down. Nikki smiled at him.

"You deserve it anyway. You would've probably won in the end. Just- Don't loose." Nikki disappeared in a flash of pink. Soul was brought to the top with the others. Replacing him was Kid and Akira. The screen one again came down and flashed through the pictures.

* * *

**It took me a while to figure out how to write what would happen here. I'm sorry if it doesn't sound right! I got halfway through, then realized I didn't know what the rest of the battle would be like. Comes to show what happens with lack of planning and writers block. But you'll see. In the next chapter where Soul has to fight, you'll see.  
**


End file.
